The Other Forbidden Child
by AmaiAngel06
Summary: Amia is a forbidden child feared by humans that were banished into the demon world. She is now chained to a cave until she dies. A boy comes to the rescue. R&R! Rated T just in case.
1. Haku

Hello readers! Amai here witha new story to add to your favs! Hope you like! **Disclamer:** I do not own The original characters of YYH. T.T

ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

5/20/06 

When I was born, I was isolated from everyone. A monster. That's what the villagers called me. An unhuman thing that's nothing of this world. That's why, all my life, I lived captive in a cave imprisoned behind bars that are covered with talismans. Heh! Little do they know they have half the facts.

Chapter 1: Haku

I slowly began to stir as a villager was serving me a plate of food. "Thank you." I whispered.

"Don't thank me, miss." Said the young boy who was gave me breakfast. His voice wasn't fake. I told my body to wake up completely wake up so I could attend him. He had blue eyes and black hair. He also had a small muscular figure. By the looks of it he was taller than I. He was a work of art. "I do it because I think you're pretty. But why are you in this cave?" I reached for the plate but instead I grabbed hold of one of the bars.

"You think I look pretty, huh?" I said trying to change the subject. The young boy's cheeks flushed a bright pink.

"Yeah, you're prettier than anyone I've ever seen." He said as he gave me the plate. I took it and smiled.

"Thank you." I said as I took the plate and crawled to the back of my imprisonment. "But anyone shouldn't be compared to me. I'm just a prisoner until I die." The boy took part of having a confused face.

"What did you do?" He said curiously about how a person like me is stuck in a place like this. I took a deep breath.

"I lived. Being the child of a human and a..." I stopped, noticing that I was sharing my secret with a teenage boy.

I chuckled. "It's ok if you don't want to tell me. It's your life and I shouldn't intrude. At least tell me what's your name?"

"Amia Tenshi."

"Amia Tenshi? That's a cute name. Mines Haku. Nice to meet you!"

I smiled. "Yeah, me too."

"You have a pretty voice too. Oh, I forgot. They told me today that one of the villagers told me they're preparing a bath for you. At least that's what my oba-san says."

"Tell her to thank you for preparing a bath for me and thank the people who made the food it tasted great." I lied as I already buried the food because it contained poison. "But tomorrow can you make my food?"

Haku blushed as he played with his tunic. "Um. I-I don't know how to cook."

"Well at least tell me you know how to make a sandwich." Haku smiled.

"That I can do. And I don't mean to brag but I make the best sandwich in the village." I smile.

"Don't forget to bring me something to drink. I don't want to choke." He laughs. Surprisingly I also start to laugh. I begin to worry because when I laugh something bad happens.

* * *

Well,I hope you liked it! For the record that isn't me. My name is Amai and the girl's is Amia. R&R! NO FLAMES, PLEASE! 


	2. Heartbroken

Heeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyy! Sorry to keep you waiting! For people who have questions wait and read. If I told you t'll take the fun out f everything!

**_Disclamerzzz:_** I own nothin! Well, except the love birds and the cave. LOL

**_ON TO THE FRIGGIN FIC!_**

* * *

Usually when I laugh, something bad happens. Someone close to me dies, or just something that hurt my feelings. Why am I cursed to never live life happily? What did I do to deserve this?

Chapter 2: Heartbroken

The next couple of weeks Haku came back with a sandwich and a glass of water. After I a while when I finished eating we start to talk. Late one day he told me of how he volunteered to bring me food every day. Also how he's family died and is now living with his aunt.

"I'm not sad though. I never met my mom and dad. I also got my aunt and baby cousin so I'm not lonely."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I avoided eye contact. "I'm also sorry that I can't tell you my life story."

"Why?" Haku said.

"How old are you?"

"17." He told me. He's still young. I, myself, am 99 years old.

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"Huh?"

"Look, Haku, after today it's okay that you bring me food but I don't want you to talk to me. It's not that I don't like you, but it's just-. Complicated. Usually people get hurt when they get to close to me. And I don't want you to get hurt." Tears filled his eyes. I felt my heart brake.

"But-. I-I...I LOVE YOU" I took a shock face. My eyes filled with tears.

"You can't love me." My voice was braking into sobs.

"Why?" He also started to cry. We both cried and cried. I was lonely with no friends and he had fallen in love with me and it hurt to-. To treat him this way.

I got closer to him. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. " I love you too." I whispered. "But we can't be."

"Why? Why not?" He asked unsure why I was doing this to him.

"Because I'm forbidden."

"I don't care, and I don't care what anyone says. I LOVE YOU, Amia! I love you." We had another moment of silence. "Can I-. Can I at least kiss you?"

I didn't know what to do. "As long as you do as I said." I blurted out. Tears fell more and more.

"Ok." He answered. We came closer and closer until our lips met. Then I tried to put my tongue inside his mouth. He let me in. We took part of a very passionate kiss. We stayed like that for three minutes which felt like an eternity. When we parted, we started to cry again and held each other until he had to leave.

"Wait!" He stopped and came close to me once again. "One more kiss wouldn't kill." Haku chuckled and kissed me again. This one I tried to remember how everything happened. I don't want to forget. The taste, the feeling, and the smells. I wanted to remember everything to the last detail. We parted.

'_No don't leave! Stay! I'm sorry! Don't go!'_ Yelled my heart. "I LOVE YOU TOO!" I yelled. He kissed my forehead.

"See you tomorrow." Tears fell from our eyes. He left. I crawled to the back of the cave. My shackles made loud noises as I moved. I pulled my knees to my chin and started to cry until I fell asleep.

* * *

Well...Um? Are you guys done cryin?

(ladies sniffing and nodding)

Good! Reviewwwwwwwwwww! If you wanna flam me, well, flam me but not to hard, Ok? KK!


	3. lost you forever

1I slowly die when I can't love. When I can't care. When I can't live in liberty. I'm cursed to be lonely for the rest of my life and be imprisoned in this cave.

Chapter 3:Lost You Forever

It's been almost a week since that bitter sweet night happened. More bitter than sweet, though. I chuckled. I waited. When someone said they're going to prepare me a bath, it usually means a bath of my own blood. "Haku." I whispered. It was almost midnight. I could smell the bloodlust in the air. The villagers usually send someone who has a strong hate against demons. Men whose family have been destroyed. Most of them had daughters. So it's fairly easy to stop most of them, but the rest-. Well we'll just wait and see. 'Haku, don't come tonight. I don't want you to see what they do to me.' I take the beating then go to sleep. But I have a feeling someone is going to die. I see light coming from the mouth of the cave. The men. There here.

Haku's POV

I walk slowly up to the cave were my koi is imprisoned. Once I'm at the mouth of the cave I hear yelling. Then I hear someone punching something."No! Stop daddy!" A young girl's voice yells.

_'Amia!' _I run inside the cave. I see men, most of them are on the floor crying. Muttering something about their sorry. But many more are beating a small body to a pulp. "AMIA!" Many men try to stop me.

"Stop lad this girl is a demon." I punched some of them off of me.

"Amia!"Many more jumped on me. Another knocked me out.

I saw one of those jerks beating up Haku. I didn't care what they did to me but when someone hurts something I care about-. I get up and start to punch some of them. One of them put a talisman on me. It burned. Then black out.

The later that night I saw Haku's body next to mine. I held him. There was a sword right through his stomach. "HAKU! Haku wake up!" He slowly woke up. My eyes filled with tears I thank God for this blessing.

"Amia." He starts.

"Shhhhh! Don't talk. I just wanted to say sorry." Tear fell from my cheeks. "I'm sorry we couldn't be together and also that I hurt your feelings. I'm sorry for everything." He stopped me from saying anything else with his lips. I tasted blood. I kissed him back. When we parted he said his last words.

"Amai, I forgive you and I'll always love you. Goodbye." Then he died.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooo! HAKU!" Lightning filled the night, thunder boomed, and rain filled the Earth. That's the night my soul died.


	4. A new life, freedom

1Once dead a new life is born. It can go ether way, good or bad. I died. What will happen to me?

Chapter 4: A New Life, Freedom

I held Haku's body. Then out of nowhere someone came in and searched the cave. "Hiei-sama! Over here I think I've found something!" It was a demon. Right now I didn't care. Not only that his voice sounded moronic. "It must be special to guarded behind talismans."

"Yes, Sie. I see it." A second demon, much stronger than the one before, took out his sword and cut all the talismans. Then he kicked in the bars.

"What do we have here?" Sie,(That's pronounced Say) the first demon spatted. He grabbed my chin and pulled it up to see his face. "A girl holding a dead body?" I looked at the demon. He must of seen my demonic eyes because he began to tremble.

"Let her be Sie."

"Yes Hiei-sama." He let go of my hair and walked out of the cave itself. The second demon walks up to me. I hold Haku tight. The demon squatted to my level.

"He died for you didn't he?" I looked at him.

_'Red eyes.' _He has red ruby eyes, black spiky hair, and he was wearing a black tunic. I nodded. He gives me a sheath.

"Keep the sword that's in his stomach as a remembrance." He walked out the cave.

I grabbed the sword and started to pull it. Blood covered the blade. I put the blade back in the sheath. Their was a knife near me and I cut a lock of hair from Haku's head. I tear a piece of fabric from his clothes and tie one end of the fabric to the lock of hair and the other to the sword. I carry his body on my back outside the cave while I held th sword. The sun was rising. It hurt my eyes. I haven't seen the sun in decades. There was a forest hiding the cave. I look for a clearing and begin to dig. I bury Haku's body and cover it with soil. The same demon from earlier give me a cross and the knife from earlier. I carve Haku's name and stick it in the ground where his body laid.

"What's your name?"

"Hiei."

"Why did you help me?" It sounded more of a comment then a question.

"Follow me." I was dumbstruck.

"What?" He left. I said a quick prayer, picked up my sword, and follow the demon through the forest.


	5. Signs of Killing

1Killing. The worst thing to do, but in the Demon World it's kill or be killed. So which one will I choose?

Chapter 5: Signs Of Killing

_Why did you help me?" It sounded more of a comment then a question._

"_Follow me." I was dumbstruck._

"_What?" He left. I said a quick prayer, picked up my sword, and follow the demon._

"What do you want with me?"

"You are Amia, aren't you?"

"How do you know my name?" There was a silence while we walked. "Answer me!"

"You still have living family." I gasped.

"If I had family I would have been claimed a long time ago." He stopped.

"Up a head there is a lake. Bathe. There is already a towel and clothes waiting for you."

I did as he said. I'm in his debt. He helped me at least I should listen to what he says. I walked were he told me were there was a lake. It wasn't a lake it was a spring. I smiled and quickly took off my clothes and jumped in the water. Once I was in I swam up to the surface. I found soap and a rag next to the edge of the spring. I started to scrub all of the dirt and blood. Then I washed my hair. I took a deep breath and went under water and started to swim. I went to the surface once again. I got of the water and looked at some stuff Hiei-kun put on a near by boulder. I quickly put on the towel. All of a sudden behind me the water began to bubble. I turned around. A demon was rising from the water. It chuckled.

"Nice body girl." He said looking up and down. I blushed searching a weapon behind me. I felt a sheath of a dagger. The demon, most likely a water demon, darted towards me. I quickly took out the dagger and threw at the demon. Before I knew it the dagger pierced at the demons heart. I look back at the stuff.

"Deodorant, perfume, lotion? What the heck?" I read the label on each on. _'Now I understand. Everything that was here was from Human World.' _I smiled. I followed the instructions. Then I put on underwear and a tunic. The fabric was so soft. I rubbed it remembering Haku.


	6. Chapter 6

To all my adoring fanssss!!! hope you like it. sorry i haven't been up dating. School's got me in a short leash. Hope you forgive me!! Hiei can you do the disclaimer?

**Hiei: why should i?**

cause i said so

**Hiei: ...no**

I'll buy you ice-cream!

**Hiei: don't try to brib me! fine as long as it's chocolate mint**

**AA06 dose not own any of the original yyh characters.**

* * *

'To be or not to be, that is the question.'-Shakespear. I think I get what he meant. You have two options. To follow a stranger or go to the life you had before. So what would you?

Chapter 6:

I sighed. Hiei just came behind me. "You know you have a bad habit of sneaking behind someone." I pointed out.

"Hn." There was a long silence.

"So what do you want to tell me?" I asked trying to start a conversation. I stand up and look at him. It was-.My cheeks turn a bright pink. "You little pervert!" I smacked Sie hard. He has on the floor laughing holding his cheek. "What the heck do you want?" That moment I take time to study the idiot. He has navy blue hair with matching eyes, a muscular figure, he actually looked like one of those boys that girls be on top of. He stands up and smirks.

"Hiya doing? That was the hardest hit someone has ever blown at me." He said with a strange dialect. He must be from the island of IDIOT. I cross my arms not pleased at all.

"First of all," I move closer to him he begins to back up. "I don't like to be played like an idiot," I get closer. He was still smirking. "Second don't ever do that again," He hits a tree and I pinned him to it forcefully. "And third quite smiling." He stopped smirking.

"I see you met Sie." I turned it was a-. Well I couldn't tell. I knew It was a little taller than me and Hiei. It's face was covered with bandages and talismans. It's hands were chained. I was terrified. So many bad memories went through my head. "Why do you fear my appearance?" I starred into the eye It showed.

"I can't deal to go back in that hell hole. I won't!" I started to go half insane for a couple of minutes. I fell on the floor and held my head. Screaming filled my memories. I gasp.

Screaming, that's the only thing I hear. I see people be slaughtered right in front of me. No that isn't me. It was a girl with long red hair and one bad eye. But still I could see what she was seeing, I felt the way she did, I heard the way it happened. My hands were chained and someone's soft hands covered my mouth to prevent me from screaming. I looked at the person. It was a young beautiful girl. She had brown hair and hazel eyes. Was that my mother? Tears fell from my eyes. I hugged her tightly. "Don't worry. They won't get me. I want you to run. Run far and don't look back." She whispered in my ear. I nodded. In the little hiding space we were in she opened a secret compartment that led outside. 

"Wait where are you going to go?" She smiled. 

"Don't worry about your niece she'll be fine, Mukuro."

"

I gasp as I sat up quickly. I felt dry tracks of tears on my cheeks. Sie held my back up. I was about to faint. "What happened?"

"I don't know but Mukuro is in the same state that you were."

"Mukuro? Is that her name?"

"How did you know it's a girl? I didn't find that out until I worked for her for 10 years."

"I had a vision. I...I think I saw her past. And if I think what I think. Mukuro is my..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

REVIEW

**Hiei: do it so she'll shut up**


	7. Secrets Reveiled!

YOU GUYS HAVEEE TO WATCH THIS!!! lol!!!!

**Hiei: WATCH WHAT?**

GO TO MY PROFILE IT'LL BE THERE

**HIEI: why?**

cause i said so

**Hiei: (sweat drops) she does not own yyh**

sniffle) hiei did the disclamer!!! yay!

**Hiei: i did it to make you shut up!!**

**

* * *

**

Strange people rescued me from that terrible place but are they friends or are they my worst nightmare. Which one?

Chapter 7: Secrets Reviled

"What!!!??? You got to be kidding me. I heard that all her family died in a massacre." He said holding Mukuro up while she's still knocked-out.

"You can't believe all you hear... Especially from demons." He gave me a 'yeah, your right' look. I stand up. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get some water." I turn around and I see the late demon, Hiei. _'I really didn't need to tell him what happened.' _I started to walk. He grabbed my arm.

"Yes you do." I stood there shocked for a second. I gritted my teeth knowing his little trick.

"Well if your such a good mind reader find out yourself." I scolded him as I took back my arm and ran to get water. All of a sudden I find myself running in fear. _'What was I so scared of?' _My heart raced and I was out of breathe. I held my chest as I tried to clam my body down. I realized that I was near a lake. I noticed something. "DARN! How can I be so stupid! I don't even have something to carry the water in!" I said shouting at myself. Then I look at myself in the water. My nerves calmed down. _'Wow! I didn't know I was this good looking.' _I see myself, young, and very thin. I had dark black hair it's almost a dark yet a rich blue. I have the most slick silver eyes. My face is blemish free. I also have pale skin. "I guess no one is perfect." I muttered.

"Hey! GIRL! Where are you?" I hear Sie yell. I see something floating in the water. It was bottle full of clean water. It floated to the edge where I was. I grabbed it and ran back to... I realized something that I never actually thought about.

_'What are they to me?' _I see Hiei's small body sitting on the floor. He looked up. He glared up at me. "Um, I brought the water for Mokuro."

"Thank you." Sie says snatching it from my hands. He tends to Mokuro's body. I walk up to Hiei.

"Um. I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. It wasn't very polite. I wouldn't want us to become enemies." I talked softly enough from him to hear me.

"You know what's strange? That someone like yourself didn't ask for friendship instead of a truths."

"Friends can become enemies." I stated. He was surprised at my wisdom even thought he didn't show it. He smirked.

"You have my respect Lady Amia."

"E-excuse me but what did you say." I was found dumfounded.

"He said he has his respects Lady Amia." Mukuro grumbled as she tried to sit up. "And there is no need for me to hide in these bandages any more. You already know my secret." She took off the bandages from her face and revealed the face from my vision but only she had shorter hair and something covering her bad eye. I looked at her.

"Mu-mukro. I-...Please tell me if-." the words seemed to not come out as I tried to ask me question. My body felt weak. I dropped to the floor. Still awake I could feel eyes watching me. My mind abandoned me and I fainted.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!! 


	8. the hardest question

Gomen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 gomen!!!!!!!!!! gomen!!!!!! i haven't been able to update since likle forever soooo sorry 5 new one's r gonna be updated.

**Hiei: where have u been?**

(Blush) um grounded, computer, boy

**Hiei: what?! u had a boyfriend?**

NO! and wat do u care...it's over now smirk UR JELOUS

**Hiei:WTF?! HA! no i can't believe u stopped wat u loved to do for a BOY...**

Wat? do u want it to be a gurl?

**Hiei:(grumbles) no**

ok! I'm almost 15!!!! woooohoooo!

**Hiei: cheaks Angel out we can tell**

(covers boobs) perv! Disclamer: i own none of the origanial characters but my words i do own ;p

* * *

My life has changed. Not only has my love died my life starts anew by a vision of my remaining family member. What should I do? How do I ask if all this is true? Someone please. Help me!

Chapter 8: The Hardest Question

Cries of a baby filled my ears. I heard a woman's voice shushing the baby gently. Then footsteps quickly came closer.

"Misaku! How's the-." He stopped and came closer. He gently patted the little girl. "She's so beautiful." The baby coos. "She knows."

"Know what?" The young woman askes.

"What's going to happen." The young adults sigh with fear.

I wake up sweating and sitting up and tense. I looked around I was in a soft bed that looked suitable for a princess. The giant doors open up. Mukuro walked inside.

" 'Morning." I say silently. She sits on the bed. "I-." She stops me with a finger on my lips.

"I know that you know. Also, you're probably wondering why I didn't come for you then. You saw why. Just please don't be mad." Tears fell from my eyes. I shook my head. Tears fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry I bothered you." She sobbed. I fell in her lap and cried my soul out.

"Don't leave. Don't leave me when you're the only thing that's alive that I care for." I sobbed between my words. She and I cried for a while. I look at her face. She wipe the tears from me cheek.

"Does that mean you'll want to live with me?" She sobbed. I nodded and wrapped my arms around her neck and started to cry. _'God, please, you took away my parents and then Haku. Let me enjoy this blessing.'_ I prayed. I stopped crying and let go of my oba-san. We both smiled and wiped our tears away and started laughing.

"Can't believe we're over 100 years-old and we're crying like little girls!" I told her and we laughed harder with happiness. The doors opened again to see Sie walk in with a huge grin.

"So she excepted it, didn't she?" I hugged Mukuro.

"Yes!" I yelled in the most childish voice I could make up. Since I've seen things the normal people haven't seen, I haven't been a child since I was five. Sie smiled and jumped on the bed and hugged us.

"GET OFF!" We yelled as Sie was tightly embracing us. Me and oba-san kick him off of us.

"Sie, you're the most immature person in the world!" I yelled.

"You're over reacting!" He yelled back. We bickered like little kids that day.

* * *

**_Both: Review!_**


	9. Cat Nap

I told u i would update 5

I don't own yyh

* * *

My live has changed in a good way. I have my oba-san and Sie, even though he's annoying, and Hiei, even though he doesn't interact as much. My luck has finally changed and I have a feeling that it's just going to get better.

Chapter 9: Cat Nap

_**2:30 pm**_

_**Dear diary,**_

_**Today has been the same way it has been through the months, wonderful. I love it. Oba-san gave me you, and even a little book I could write a short summery of my day in 2-5 sentences. It's sooo different from a diary. People will actually be able to see it! Oba-san is so nice. She, lately, has giving me everything I want. Sie is as annoying as everyday. Did I mention that I was going to Human World? Surprise! Oba-san wanted me to see what being a full human is like. After I finish my education I could go back to oba-san. Not only then but also for vacation and I'm also training under a chi master. Her name is Genki-sensi. Hiei says she's withered like an old person, but she has a young fighting soul. I don't know why I need another sensi, Hiei already taught my how to use a sword so at least I can defend myself. Also, I get to met Hiei's friends. Surprising how it seems he's actually very friendly. LOL! I'll stay with a red head boy who's human name is Suichi, but in demon world he is called Youko. Is he the same famous fox thief? I hope so. I could get his autograph and then sell it. : )) Bwahahahahaha! Well, I first have to get permission from Koenma. I hope I do get permission. I want to see Human World. Well, I got to go.**_

_**Bye,**_

_**Amai ; P**_

I closed my diary and sat on a bench in front of Koenma's office. Hiei was standing up pacing and mumbling under his breathe.

"You're so inpatient Hiei-kun. Why are you so nervous?" I stated as I smiled at his pacing.

"I'M NOT IMPATIENT! I'm just P.O.ed ok?" He scolded. I shrugged.

"If that's what you call it Hiei-kun." I've learned not to take Hiei's words seriously. He just say that to hide his feelings. He had finally sat down. I laid my head on his shoulders. He tensed as though I was to hurt him, but the only thing that except from his mouth was an "hn".

"Hiei- kun, I'm not going to hurt you." Suddenly I felt something. It was a familiar feelings, like as if walls were being built around Hiei-kun to keep me out. When I came back from 'la la land' I was staring at Hiei-kun's eyes.

"Red." I simply said. He was blushing. It was easy to tell with his pale skin. I smiled and got off of him. I let my head on the armrest. I was about to take a cat nap, but then strong hands moved me into his lap. I looked up and Hiei-kun avoided eye contact. I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

REVIEW oh! if ur wondering where's hiei he's taken a nap lol


	10. While I sleep

(whispers) R&R hope u like it.

**Hiei: (turn over on Angel's bed) i'll kill him later Angel's "boyfriend" i was here first**

(blushes) NANI?!

**Hiei:(falls off bed out of shock) wat? wat happened.**

I HEARD EVERYTHING!

**Kurama: (sighs) well since thoes two r gonna fight i'll do the discalmer. AA06 doesn't own any of the origanial yyh**

* * *

When you sleep things happen. You miss exciting events. But also bad things can happen while you're asleep. Beware of the dream world it might be your last.

Chapter 10: While I Sleep

Loud voices bicker and discuss. I slowly open my eyes. I see a blur. I haven't noticed but I have bad eye site. Men voices fill my head.

"Whoa! Hotness!" A moronic voice yelled. I sit up and try to see who's there.

"Hiei? If I get to go to Human World lets get something for my eyesight." Then instead of a blur everything was gone. I feel wind on my face as someone was waving their hands in front of my face. Suddenly I noticed I couldn't see at all. I grab the hand.

"Who are you and what have you done to my eyes?" I tightened my grip.

"Owwwwwwww! Ok, ok. I'll talk just let go of me."

"Talk, now!" I garb his hand tighter until he was yelling in pain.

"Ok! Koenma wanted me to give you this potion that takes your eyesight away for a while to see how you'd react." The man cried quickly. I let go and take a deep sigh.

"What the heck!" I yell. "What did I ever do to him?" I felt something soft on my eyelids. I move back.

"I won't hurt you. This is for your eyes so they won't swell."

He tries again to rub something that was slightly wet. I open my eyes. I could see. It was a blond man. To my judgement he looked gay, but with his statement he wasn't. It wasn't just him it were other guys too. Hiei smirked as though he knew the way I would have reacted. I stood up and walked up to him and smacked him and walked out the room. I left everyone in shock with my own confusion. I ran way. _'Did I actually hit him? And in the face? Yes!'_ I smile, but I noticed something.

"Where in the frickin' world am I?" I was in a forest, alone, and somewhere I've never been. I sighed hating the fact that I wore a long skirt to look innocent in the court. I shrugged it off and jumped on branch to branch to the top of the tree. I saw a city and humans walking. I smiled. I got to my destination.

"BAKA ONNA!" Hiei's pissed of voice yelled. My smile widened into a grin. I do a back flip and land perfectly on my feet.

"Nani, Hiei-kun?" I asked innocently. He grabbed my wrist tightly. I breathe normally with no reaction of pain, but he knew that it hurts.

"You little-. How dare you? I had orders not to interfere and you come and hit me." He yelled. I gritted my teeth.

"Ok what about your vow to keep me safe? If all I know that could have been kidnappers!" When I was finished he looked hurt for a second, but it was just my imagination. _'He isn't that type of person.' _I told myself over and over again. He left go of me throwing my wrist down. I turned around and left.

"Good riddance!" I yelled to no one. I sighed. "Great, Amai, just great." It started to rain. I sat near the base of a tree and let the little rain drops cover me. I lay my head on my knees. My heart began to brake when it was being repaired.

"I'm as bad as Hiei. I keep pushing away people to keep myself from getting hurt." _"Hiei- kun, I'm not going to hurt you." Suddenly I felt something. It was a familiar feelings, like as if walls were being built around Hiei-kun to keep me out. _I sighed. I hid my head and sobbed. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Hoping it was Hiei, I looked up. It wasn't him. A young boy with long red hair smiled and offered to help me up silently by putting out his hand out. I looked at him and to his hand and back again. I took it and I stood up with his help. He looked like one of those boys from that room I was in. He took out a umbrella, opened it and swung it over our heads. We started to walk out the forest and to the streets of the Human World.

* * *

**Hiei: ow! since when do u hit hard?(rubs head)**

(smiles) since i started to work out ;P

REVIEW


	11. New Name

Hi Hi

disclaimer: i own none of the origianl cast of yyh

* * *

Secrets are the most deepest things that helps you to learn more about someone. Rumors are secrets that someone you told is spreading like a wild fire. True friends don't spread rumors

Chapter 11: New Name

We walked through the streets of this city under an umbrella going somewhere. "I'm Suichi or better know as Youko Kurama. I guess you already know that you're staying with me?"

"Amai, and yes I know."

"Did you and Hiei have a fight?" He asked sweetly.

"What kind?" I asked unemotionally. He chuckled softly.

"You know, when Koenma wanted to see how the potion thing would turn out, but Hiei protested. He promised if you were hurt he would kill him in a slow tragic death and he's willing to go to jail for you. I actually thought he loved you," I blushed as I quivered as the wind blew in my wet face. He smiled and put his jacket around me to keep me warm.

"But he told me he made a vow to keep you safe. Let me tell you something." We turned a corner and crossed a street. "Hiei keeps his promises."

I felt guilty. He never meant any harm, but that doesn't mean I'm not mad at him. When I got my sight back he was just standing there smirking. He didn't even care if I was ok.

"Why do you look so upset?" He looked at me worried.

"Nani?" He smiled and looked strait ahead.

"Never mind. Well, I don't live alone. I stay with my mother, my stepfather, and my younger brother. They think you're an exchange student from another country and they have no idea what demons are, so don't tell them. Oh, lastly we had to change your name to an American name. It's -"

"Nani!! You're telling me I have to change my name?"

"It's not permeant. While around demons your still addressed as Amia." I rub my temples with frustration.

"All these changes...there giving me an headache." Kurama laughed.

"Yes. But you'll get used to it. So do you want to know your new name?" I nodded not knowing what kind of name they chose. "Kathy Laurence." I looked surprised.

"That's a cute name. Me like!"

"Yes. Koenma said you looked like a Kathy."

"Dumb bottled breathe son of a-." I muttered.

"Well here it is! Not much, but it's home." Before I could finished my sentence he declared that we were there. It was a house. It wasn't like Demon World's homes. These were clean and civile.

"All of this is...?" I asked stunned. He walks on the porch, takes out some keys, and opens the door.

"It's different I know. Come on, lets go in." I walk in and see suitcases. I took off my shoes. "All these are your's." He clearly said. I blink twice and pick some of the cases up, so did he. I followed him up the stairs to a room. Simple, but clean.

"This is your room. You can put your clothes in the closet and put your undergarments in the drawers. After your finished unpacking I'll show you around." I nodded understanding his orders. The rain stopped into a white clouds that fill sky with the sun shining. It's not shining brightly, but shining.

"Thank you, Kurama-san."

"No problem Kathy-chan!" I blushed no one calles me "chan" except oba-san. Kurama-san left my room and let me have my privacy. I open the window and let the calm warm wind blow into my room. Then, I start to unpack. While doing that I felt like someone was watching me, but I shrugged it off.

* * *

Gasp! lol REVIEW! NO FLAMES PLZ! v.v 


	12. Cold Shoulders, Cold Hearts

**Hiei: so wats taken u so long?**

to do wat?

**hiei:apolgize for the bump on my head**

ur no Hiei

**Hiei; duh ( huggs her) i missed u**

(blushes) O.O

**Hiei : (drags angel into a closet) bwahahahahaha!**

T.T help! gonna get raped by a sexi emo demon! lol i don't own none of the original yyh

* * *

I apologize to you in my heart, but in the world I won't say it. You've done me wrong, but so did I. Still, I won't say sorry until you do.

Chapter 12: Cold Shoulders, Cold Hearts

Kurama-san told me to call him Suichi-kun in front of his parents. I found out he is the famous fox thief, Yoko. I was stunned, but I agreed to his terms. I walk out my room to meet Suichi-kun's parents and little brother. I quickly walk down the stairs introducing myself with a small bow.

"Thank you for letting me stay at your house, which by the way it's beautiful." I use my soft innocent voice I haven't used since I was little. Suichi-kun's mother smiled.

"Actually, it's a pleasure to meet YOU! We barely have visitors." She cheerfully said. I smiled. I could feel a strong pure aura. I've always been able to see what demons can't see. The human may not need spiritual energy, but every living creature has an aura.

"I hope you're hungry, Kathy-chan. I made a feast for your coming." Kurama-san pointed out.

"I can't wait to see what you've made for dinner!" For the rest of the day we ate, talked, and laughed. When it was time to go to sleep, I changed into a buttoned up shirt and some black shorts. I sat in the widow seal looking up to the moon. The lights were off and my door was closed. I sat there quiet with no thoughts or feelings. It was relaxing. The door opened and a person came in and sat down in the corner of the room. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

In the morning I was lying on the bed with my covers over my chin. It was warm.

"How did I get here?" I looked around for the culprit that put me here. I saw Hiei on the floor in the corner with his head down silently snoring. I sat up straight and watched Hiei sleep. I stood and walked to my bathroom quietly and closed the door behind me. I showered, brushed, both, my teeth and hair, and washed my face. I had a towel wrapped tightly around me. I opened the door to see Hiei was on my bed sleeping. I paid no attention to him. I just got dressed and hoped he wasn't watching me. I glanced at myself in the mirror. My black pants, that were called jeans, hugged my frame. It felt good and my silk white tunic made me look innocent. I went down stairs to meet up with Suichi-kun.

"Good morning!" He said cheerfully.

"'Morning!" I started to braid a thick strand of my hair.

"I was just about to wake you!" He said cooking breakfast.

"I was wondering why baka was in my room?" I asked softly.

"Baka? Oh, Hiei? That room is where he slept when he stayed at the house." I walked to the kitchen and ate breakfast.

"Are you ready for school?" He asked as I put my dishes in the sink and started to wash them.

"School? Oh! School! It slipped my mind." I hit my forehead at my stupidity after drying the dishes.

"Don't beat yourself up, okay?" He said stroking my black hair. I nodded. It felt nice and sent shivers down my spine. If I didn't know better, Suichi-kun is trying to seduce me. "You have pretty long hair, you know that?" I nodded again, blushing. Suichi-kun moved a little closer to me.

Suddenly I felt hot. Insanely hot._'Hot! Why is it so hot!' _I look around and Hiei was standing right behind me his energy flaring hot! He grabs my wrist.

"Hoottttttt! Hiei, stop! Your burning me!!" My skin started to turned black. I try to get away from his grip. Hotter and hotter. "I can't take it any more!!!" My senses are cut off and a strange energy is released. _'Water! I need water!' _I felt wet all of a sudden when my senses came back I saw Suichi-kun and Hiei-chan wet and the house flooded. Both of them looked surprised. Hiei let go of me and stormed out the house.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized and ran out the house with water fallowing after me leaving the house. Tears fell from my eyes and it started to rain. It made my already wet look even wetter._ 'What am I?' _Suddenly a vision came to me.

My mother was near a lake just sitting there crossed legged breathing rhythmically. She started to float in mid air with her hair shooting everywhere. Her small pale frame sat stiff as she used her energy. She mouthed something and a small amount of water separated from the lake. She mouthed something again and the dirt separated from the water. The water, then, floated to a bucket and the dirt floated to the floor. She set herself down with her hair still shooting energy her lips moved and a large wind took the bucket somewhere.

* * *

**Yuske: where's Angel?**

**Kuwabara: idk u Kurama?**

**kurama: I no nothing myself... Hiei?**

**(everyone looks around)**

**Yuske: well until we find thoes two REVIEW!**


End file.
